


The Prisoner's Apologies

by book_lover_dragon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aurors, F/M, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_lover_dragon/pseuds/book_lover_dragon
Summary: “What names she was muttering?” Tina asks and the man looks at her with that look again, and Tina holds herself from hitting his head to the table. He looks down again and wets his lips.“Well uh. Aurelius, Theseus… sometimes Newt.” Tina ignores the aurors little glances towards her.“But she mostly apologizes from the name Corvus.”





	The Prisoner's Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS SPOILER FOR CRIMES OF GRINDELWALD
> 
> Soo, you guys know how all those auror guys and Leta just- turned into dust? Yeah, I don't believe they are dead. Grindelwald very well could've apparrated them to Nurmengard and, this is my mumbling about that theory.

Tina stands up around the large table with her fellow Macusa aurors in the Major Investigation Department. They are listening to their agent spill what he gathered from his little trip to Nurmengard. He is the only person sitting in the room. His hands are on the table, scrambling somethings from time to time to explain what he meant more clearly. Sometimes writing down a name or an address.

“The prisoners held alone in their cells.” He continues telling about Nurmengard. “Only higher ranked guardians know who is who behind the doors. Grindelwald wants to prevent his followers from taking revenge by that. He wants to keep his prisoners, not get rid of them.”

“Is there any chance that you recognized someone? Prisoner or follower.” One of the aurors asks and Tina feels her stomach curl.

“As followers, not anybody new.” He glances at Tina for a short second before continuing, “Abernathy. Queenie Goldstein is still there too. She spends a lot of time with Grindelwald and that obscurus boy. I saw them going down to the dungeons couple of times. I couldn’t spot which prisoner they were talking to exactly, but there was a woman in the same corridor that always muttering about names, and she was going crazy after every time they visited. So I’m guessing they were going to her.”

“What names she was muttering?” Tina asks and the man looks at her with that look again, and Tina holds herself from hitting his head to the table. He looks down again and wets his lips.

“Well uh. _Aurelius_ , _Theseus_ … sometimes _Newt_.” Tina ignores the aurors little glances towards her.“But she mostly apologizes from the name _Corvus_.”

 _Corvus?_ Tina feels like she’s hit by a graphorn. She steps forward before she realizes what she is doing and two aurors step aside to let her pass. She puts her hands on the table and leans forward. She stares right into the man’s eyes as he leans back, “Have you ever seen the woman? Or heard her name by any chance?”

“No,” he shakes his head and tightens his hold on his pen. “As I said, only high ranked guards.”

“What do the boy and Queenie want from her?” Tina asks cooly.

“I don’t know. Maybe they aren’t even going to her. I’m just guessing.” The man says, uncomfortable under her unblinking eyes.

Tina nods and steps back again. “Anything else?” Jackson asks to the guy while eyeing her. She ignores him too and doesn’t interfere for the rest of the interrogation.

* * *

 

Tina steps out of the elevator without seeing anybody passes by. If what their spy told is true… _Could it be?_

Good thing that she was returning to England tonight or else this would eat her up inside without talking about it. On the one side, she really doesn’t want to give Newt and Theseus false hope… but on the other side, if this was true…

Because of her deep thoughts, she doesn’t hear the woman calling after her until she reaches the stairs. She stops and turns suddenly, making her skirt and cape flow. She frowns for a moment and despite her mood, a bright smile breaks across her face when she recognizes who was calling her, “Lally!”

“Teen!” Lally exclaims and embraces her into a tight hug that Tina gladly returns. “It’s been so long! How are you been?” Lally asks to her shoulder before parting.

“Well, good I guess. One day in England, the other in America…” Tina tells waving her hand and linking their arms together as they walk down the stairs.

“Oh, I heard. Sorry for not making it to the wedding but congratulations!” Tina smiles at her friends words but before she could thank, Lally immediately starts to tease her, “To be honest, I never thought you were into Brits Teen!”

Tina smacks Lally playfully and it causes her to laugh even more. She joins her soon after though, “Well. We can say he is the only Brit I’m into!” They both laugh at her words.

“Joking aside, how is England? I mean anything you miss from here?” Lally asks as they leave the building and step on the street.

“Oh, I come and leave here so much that I can’t say I miss anything,” Tina says. “I actually have a portkey to take me back to England tonight. I wanted to drop in Blind Pig before I go.”

Lally frowns and keeps her voice low, “I doubt you’re going there for a drink. Are things getting hot?”

Tina eyes her for a second, “Now Lally, you know how things are even better than me. You know what I mean,” Tina raises an eyebrow and Lally grins mischievously.

“Well, we have never been the ones that could stay out of trouble didn’t we? Not me, not you, not even...” She stops and falls into silence when she realizes what she was about to say, but Tina gets it anyways.

“Not even Queenie,” she finishes for her. An empty look settles in her eyes and something breaks inside Lally at the sight. To be fighting against her little sister that she loved so deeply must be devastating.

Lally rubs her arm for comfort, “This fight isn’t over yet Tina.”

“No,” Tina says. She knows Lally tries to keep her hoping, but it was getting harder everyday. She looks at the darkening sky, “Far from it.”

* * *

 

Tina walks on the dark but familiar London streets that leads her to once Newt’s, now their home. A rain starts slowly when she turns the last corner and she fastens her steps to get inside the house before it starts to pour down.

She ascends the stairs quickly and fiddles with her keys for a moment but she manages to step inside without getting wet. She hears the thunder and an angry rain starts just as she closes the door.

“Newt I’m home!” Tina calls and sniffs. She takes off her cloak and starts to button off her layers. As she leans down to untie her boots, a familiar voice other than her husbands greets her.

“Hello baby,” Tina says and smiles to Milly. She puts her boots aside and picks her up. “Missed me?” Tina asks to the kneazle and it immediately starts to head-bump to Tina, saying hi in her own way. She smiles and mirrors her ministrations as she calls again, “Newt!”

With still Milly in her arms, she opens the basement door and yells downstairs. “Newton! I’m home!”

“Down here Porpentina!” Newt calls back.

“Now Fido,” Tina says sternly as she climbs down the stairs. “Don’t get into a name fight with me. You know you always lose.” She puts Milly down and walks to him.

“Hmm,” Newt grunts, but smiles when Tina sneaks an arm around his waist and puts her chin on his shoulder. She kisses him on the neck he turns his head to give her a sweet kiss on the lips before returning to his job at hand. “How was work?” He asks.

Tina watches his hands work before answering, “Well… I heard some interesting things this time.”

“I’m listening,” Newt says, though his attention is still mostly on his work.

Tina doesn’t know how to say it or should she say it, but she can’t keep this to herself. She tightens her arms around him, “We listened a spy coming from Nurmengard today.”

Newt can guess what he had told but he remains silent as she continues. “He said Credence and Queenie were spending a lot of time together. Apparently, they are paying visits to the dungeons a lot.”

She can feel Newt getting tense but she continues, “He also talked about this prisoner woman… He said he never saw her but heard her. That she mutters names all the time and gets hysterical after their every visit.”

“Does she have a name?” Newt asks in hushed voice.

“No… but the names she tells are familiar.” Tina watches his hands to slow down and stop.

He turns and asks, “How familiar?”

“Like... Theseus or Newt.” Tina looks directly in his eyes, “But he said she was mostly apologizing from the name Corvus.”

Newt blinks and turns in Tina’s arms. “Are you trying to say...”

Tina tilts her head and shrugs, “I’m not trying to say anything just… I don’t know.” She looks down between them, “I don’t want to give you any false hope but, I didn’t want to keep this all to myself.”

Newt nods and hugs her close as he remembers that night. _It’s been two years… They watched her… What will Theseus think?_

Tina tightens her hold when a sob escapes him. She almost whispers when she talks, “Do you think it’s possible?”

“I don’t know,” Newt sighs and wipes the single tear that coming down on his cheek. “Did you tell Theseus about it?”

“No. I didn’t want him to jump on it. It can very well be a trap too. If they figured our guy out, it’s the perfect bait for us.”

He knows she wants it to be true and to go after it but she also knows the possibilities. She tries to find excuses for it to be a trap to stop herself, but he knows she doesn’t believe any of them. He can find some too but since it won’t change much, he asks if she’s hungry instead.

“Yeah, I can eat something,” Tina says with her chin still on his shoulder. She glances around the basement, “Everybody ate theirs?”

“Yes, Bunty and I finished it half an hour ago. Come on,” he takes her hand in his and they climb the stairs up with Milly coming after them.


End file.
